God Cat
|name = God Cat |aka = GCat |age = Presumably at least 413 million |relations = Becquerel - Pre-scratch counterpart(?) |music = |relative = |home = Jane's town }} For the pre-scratch counterpart of this character, see Becquerel. The God Cat (aka GCat) is the First Guardian of Earth in the post-scratch session. It interacts with the post-scratch kids, primarily Jane. Unlike Jade's relationship with Bec (Earth's Pre-Scratch first guardian), Jane doesn't see GCat as a guardian or protector, or even pet or friend. "He's just a feisty stray who likes to meddle with her life, then vanish for weeks at a time" . For example, Jane recounts an incident in which GCat teleported her into a random field on the other side of town . When Roxy is about to Appearify a Colonel Sassacre's, GCat teleports into the room, provoking Jaspers into attacking it before teleporting away, and causing Rose's former cat to get crushed by the giant joke book. It is currently unknown what GCat's true feelings, motivations, or agendas may be, with regard to Jane or anyone else. Nobody even knows its name (see the below section). Name Jane believes the creature doesn't have a name, and as such she and her friends refer to it as GCat for short. This name's connection to the four nitrogen bases that form DNA (Guanine, Cytosine, Adenine and Thymine), not only connects it to the naming convention of the various online handles, but also, more delicately, to how the DNA sequence involved in Bec's creation was recorded with a substitution of these letters by those used in the word "MEOW." This had been due to be Rose's subconscious association of the code with the "secret" Jaspers left her before his disappearance. Whether these aspects of the name are anything more than in-jokes remains to be seen. Possible Origins The exact origins of GCat have yet to be revealed. However, the process for the creation of First Guardians is known and would suggest that a cat that has already been seen or yet to be introduced would be the Ectobiological origins of GCat. This leaves a limited pool of cats. Looking much like a regular Earth cat would suggest a relation to Jaspers, however has been mentioned but yet to be introduced and may be a more probable origin. Another possibility is that like he has multiple ectobiological parents, and that Jaspers or another cat was merely added to the previous parent Halley. This would explain why Gcat's body structure is very similar to Bec's. There may also be a relation to Mutie. The source of the genetic sequence that all First Guardians share is very likely written in the notebook that Roxy managed to appearify from Jake's room, as it appears to contain a genetic sequence encoded with the word BARK, mirroring the MEOW code used to create Becquerel. Trivia * GCat may be a reference to G-man for being able to appear any place he chooses. * The line that "everybody has opinions, but nobody can agree on a good name" is likely a jab by Hussie towards the forums, where users were trying to come up with various different names, such as Curie or Sievert, but no consensus had been reached. * He has a green tongue, which may or may not be atypical among First Guardians, or significant at all: most likely has no tongue since he has no face, and the inside of Bec's mouth is . ]] Category:Homestuck Category:Characters